The Homecoming Halflife
by thebluemartian
Summary: Sequel to The Secrecy Spectrum. Christine is back and she and Sheldon have a wedding to plan while the group deals with her sudden return and the in laws adjust. Expect some drama, action, maybe smut and a little mystery. Sheldon/OC-Christine
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Due to requests I have decided a sequel to The Secrecy Spectrum was in order. This picks up exactly where the last story left off… so its very important to read that one first. I'm not yet sure exactly how long this will be. I might do one large story, or structure this as a few side stories. But either way, I have not had enough of Sheldon and Christine.

* * *

><p>She said yes and three seconds later Sheldon carried her off to his room. The hurried slam of the door alerted their friends and her father still standing in the living room as to what was probably going on in the back, and none of them wanted to be around to hear it again.<p>

"So, uh, you probably don't want to stick around here." Leonard warned her father. "They tend to get a little… loud."

Her father seemed in another world for a moment, staring off into the space where Christine last stood beside him. "I just never thought I would see the day…" He let out, dazed.

"We didn't either, Mr…" '_What the hell do I call this guy? Mr. Spy sir?' _Penny was uncomfortable to say the least, this was the _real_ super daddy spy.

"Oh, you may call me Kevin. I haven't picked out a last name yet."

"Oh, ok. Umm, like I said you probably want to get out of here. Would you like to come across the hall for some coffee or something? I think my wife is probably going to need to down a bottle of wine." Oh God, the sounds coming from the bedroom had already started.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Kevin hurriedly agreed and followed the rest of the group to 4B.

It was the first time in a month that Bernadette had made it up to the fourth floor, she was getting _huge_ so it was also the first time that she saw the changes Penny and Leonard had made to the apartment. Where there was once a tiny blue sofa now sat a longer deep purple microfiber sleeper with clean lines, two walnut side chairs facing one another on either side of the sofa and a train case that Leonard bought Penny when she had begun to really miss Christine. But now, she was home.

Upon entering, only Bernadette took a seat since her feet were killing her from the walk up. Penny and Leonard went to the kitchen to offer their guests refreshments, all the while everyone watched Christine's father examine the layout of the room, seeming to try to find his 'spot'.

"Kevin? Would you like some wine? Or to take a seat?" Penny offered after no one had moved for a few minutes. His presence was definitely freaking everyone out, and his not sitting wasn't helping… whether that was because they were afraid of him or freaked that he had the same Sheldony aversion to randomly sitting anywhere she couldn't tell you.

"Oh, no thank you to the wine. I never drink. I think I will take this seat here." He pointed to the side chair facing the door and made his way over. "It has the greatest strategic advantage in the event of a sudden break in."

They all froze in their tracks. Was this guy serious? Not being around Christine for many months had certainly made them vulnerable to the shock of such statements, particularly when dropped as casually as saying, 'oh, I like this show too.'

Recovering for the group, Howard introduced them all. He was full of pride when he showed off the pregnant Bernadette and introduced their unborn son as the future Dr. Wolowitz. Raj and Amy hastily shook his hand and retracted like he could snap on them at any moment, as did Penny and Leonard who had just handed him a cup of coffee.

He noticed how weary they seemed of him but he didn't understand why. He and his daughter had just spent seven months in pure battle-riddled hell to keep them safe and had only escaped it a few hours ago. She hadn't even given him time to wash or change before running back here to the physicist. He still had his weapon in his hand for Heaven's sa—oh.

He put it down on the table gently. "Sorry, I forgot I was still holding that. It's been like an extension of my arm for the last three weeks."

"So, you and Christine had a hard time then?" Penny had been so desperately worried over the last several months. She would be doing something as simple as washing dishes and let them slip from her hands and break as she let her mind imagine Christine being shot, Christine being tortured, Christine kicking ass, only to be shot again.

"I really can't tell you how we made it out of this alive. But I never saw Christine more determined in her whole life. She regretted the way she had to leave you, ya know. But she claimed Sheldon would probably try to join her on our quest and she just couldn't do that to him." And he didn't blame her. He hadn't wanted any of this for his wife or children either, and it was purely by mistake that it happened with Christine.

"Ok, I don't want to be insensitive or anything. But what the hell man? Who makes their kid into a super spy?" Raj had been repressing his anger at this for months. Sure, his parents were controlling and over involved in his life but even they didn't fundamentally change him for his entire life like this guy had changed the woman he considered as close as a sister.

"Raj, shhhsh." Bernadette tried to warn him. Don't piss off a guy that can kill you before you could scream, that was her rule to survival.

"No, no. It's alright. It's a valid question." He took a deep calming breath. "It really was an accident that started this off. My wife and son where living with Christine in a safe house I had set for them. I really shouldn't have even let myself have a family, but I'll tell you about that some other time." They all shared a look, there would be another time?

"Anyhow, on one of my bi-weekly visits I was trying to decode a message from another operative in the Miami Times. But, I didn't have the key. My courier had been caught and had to eat the damn thing to keep from my being found out. So, I was doing my best to figure it out on my own but got frustrated and got up to make another pot of coffee while Christine finished her cereal. She was always smart, able to read from her third birthday. But I didn't expect that she would want to help me and had figured it all out before I got back to the table. Here I was, waiting for the drip to finish and she pulls on my pant leg. 'here dada. 20 new war heads in the Ukraine. Daddy, what's a warhead?' she was just too advanced for her own good. I tried to ignore it, but a similar circumstance happened a month later and I needed the info right away. It takes a lot to keep a cold war cold, you understand. It was an emergency so I asked her to do it again and it was just a snap. The next week I was using a key and she told me that 'it makes little strategic sense considering that a key could be found by anyone and she could do it securely.' So she demanded in a toddler's fit that she would do it for daddy."

"So," Howard had picked up on how regretful the man seemed. And soon to be a father himself, he could understand the fear and guilt cross the man's face. "she decoded things. How did that lead to this?"

"The problem was that she got into it. She remembered everything. One day I took her to the open market with me and a foreign operative who was in cahoots with us talked over a situation that was rapidly arising on the other side. She heard every word and informed him what she thought was the best route to take, considering what she knew of the situation. I tried to shrug it off as kids say the craziest things but the guy caught on. And then, so did others. And to make it worse, her suggestion was right on and saved a whole hell of a lot of lives."

"By the time she was four I had to change her identity to reflect the child prodigy she was, but not my child. Everyone wanted her in my world; she held secrets and was eager to please. She would have been a perfect spy… she did eventually come close to that, except that she hated what it had done to her."

Everyone had stopped drinking their various alcoholic beverages as he had spoken. This explained so much about Christine. It was more about her than they ever learned before; then again it was safe now, apparently.

"So, is this really the end of it all?" Amy was abundantly hopeful. She had missed Christine with a passion. In fact, her moaning over losing the girl that called her a sister in her fake obituary had almost broken her and Raj up. They were handling it in totally different ways and it wasn't until Sheldon (of all people) told them that Christine would be very mad if they didn't make things work that they eventually went to counseling. Apparently Christine had left a recommendation for one in all of their packets.

"We believe so, yes. There won't be any real threat to any of us now. But the government still wants to contract us both out in extreme cases, though we won't be playing multi-back agent anymore. Its more security and training we will provide."

"Oh thank God." All seven, in unison, followed by Leonard's explanation. "It's just been hell here without her. We tried to move on but we all missed her and then… Sheldon."

"Ah, yes. Tell me about my future son in law, apparently. Is he going to treat my dear Soliloquy right? Or will I have to water board him? Because I'm still not above that." Seven sets of deer in headlights, all pointed at him.

Only Amy seemed to recover. "Well, he used to be a real ass." Everyone turned their gaze to her in an expression of 'please shut the hell up' but she kept going. "But even though he is still demanding and needs someone to care for him with Christine he had softened and grown a lot. And as I think about it, so did Christine in a way. She had finally begun to open up to us all when they began going out… I think from their first friend-date really. But anyhow, Soliloquy?"

Kevin took a little time to adjust to this. Christine had told him a lot about all her friends, her family as she called them. He, of course, was jealous of this. She hardly considered him family anymore and looking on at this odd group he began to see why there's was a difference. "She tells me I always call her that when I am worried. Her mother nicknamed her that when she came down with a cold as an infant. My wife had taught literature and drama when I met her."

"Dad!" Christine came through the door. It had been nearly two hours, apparently they finished as Sheldon trailed behind her, trying to hide that he pinched her bum. "I was looking all over for you."

"I just came here with your friends to give you two privacy." he shifted his gaze to Sheldon. "And you. How am I to know you are good enough for my daughter?" he meant it more in jest, though he admitted he sounded a whole lot of protective at the moment. It was his daughter after all, and this was the first man she dated that wasn't part of some elaborate cover… she even told him he was her first, though apparently that was mutual.

"Well. Let us look at the facts. I have the same highly elevated IQ. I am mostly likely to get a Nobel. I am entirely committed to her and love her dearly. According to my friends I am less maladjusted than I used to be, though I do not entirely understand why they feel I am crazy." Christine cut in with a palm to his chest.

"Oh sweetie, you are crazy. But any good psychologist will tell you we all are, just a little."

Kevin watched this exchange and felt a little sense of loss. His daughter, who he now could finally acknowledge in public again, was certainly grown up and a woman. But this man did seem to make her happy in a way he hadn't imagined. He would do what he could to encourage them and get to know the boy. He had his own problems to work out, but in the meantime he had to help Christine work on getting the family and life she deserved.

"Well, alright. But be warned I will have my eye on you. I expect to meet your family soon Sheldon. And I want grandkids by next Christmas." And with that, he left to his hotel room, trying to figure out a suitable last name.

Looking after her father as he disappeared down the hall Sheldon turned to Christine. "Ah, now I see what you mean about him being like my mother."

"Yeah." Christine looked wistfully at the man who would soon enough be her husband. "I have a feeling life is about to get real complicated again."

"Do you regret saying yes?" He hoped, really hoped that she didn't.

"Of course not! There's nothing on this earth that has made me happier. And, I'm excited to have normal problems again. I suppose I am going to have to explain my long absence to the in laws soon."

"Yes, I believe my mother is quite angry with your leaving. I told her the situation, by the way. I believe she would have had me retested had Leonard not told her it was the truth."

"Oh, great." Just what she feared. She loved Mary, she didn't want this to be difficult. "Maybe, after we spend a little time with our friends, we should go to Texas so I can apologize to her. I'll have to buy clothes first. I only have what I'm wearing."

"No need!" Leonard decided now would be a good time to bring this up, let Christine see just how heartbroken Sheldon was. "Sheldon wasn't ready to give up hope. He kept your apartment and clothes, cleaned it every day. Even did your laundry twice a month."

Christine's face registered real concern, guilt and a hint of how touching that was as she looked at the man she loves. "Sweeite. You did?"

"Of course. And now you should probably shower and change… I'll join you." He added with a little wiggle of his eyebrows, closing the door on his friends in 4B.

Leonard looked around to all his friends who were equally shell shocked. "So, am I imagining this? Or did all of that really just happen!"

"I dunno dude. But either way, I need a whole hell of a lot more wine."

Penny agreed with Raj, and pulled out another round of drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's so great to see the alerts in my inbox guys! This chapter should hopefully answer a little about everyone's feelings and set some stuff up for the over all plot.

I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the guards never told me you kept this place up! For goodness sake they told me whenever Penny got her period." Christine was flabbergasted at the state of her apartment; it almost reminded her of a shrine. "Is that," she sniffed the air "is that my favorite coffee?"<p>

"Yes. I made a pot every day out of habit. That should prove fruitful when we get married, you tend to be cranky in the morning without it." He took a second to form the next thought. "So you _did_ have guards?"

"Of course. I had trained them myself so I knew I could trust them. But I didn't want them to be visible to you guys, I didn't want you to have to live in fear at all… I just couldn't let go entirely. But you knew that, didn't you?"

Sheldon tried to hide his guilty smirk as Christine picked out an outfit from her closet and moved toward the shower. "I had suspicions when random strangers seemed to be protecting me. I must ask, were you waitressing the Fallon banquette?"

She sighed. "Yes, and I nearly blew the whole cover just to get a peek at you. I am so, so proud of everything you accomplished honey."

"I am glad. There were times I began to fear that you might not care anymore. But then I would feel protected and hope that it was a sign that you were still around."

Christine kissed his cheek, unsure what to say and then pulled him under the spay of the shower. Their reunion had been incredible. Sex with Sheldon was always sweet and sensual simultaneously and she really needed a little more of that right now… with her fiancé.

Sheldon had been in such a rush to reunite with her that he barely took the time earlier to check over injuries. He saw them, for sure. But now in the shower soaping her up and rinsing her down he could see the various new scars that scattered her back and the two new bullet wounds, one of which was of some concern.

Christine felt him graze that scar and she was sure he was worried. Even after seven months of separation she could feel the change in his mood just by the way he caressed her. "I got it two months after I left. My father had to call in a favor from an old friend of mine to take care of me. It missed my uterus by a few centimeters. I had been freaking out until they told me that, so did dad. I really want kids. Which reminds me, do you?"

"Yes. I have long wanted progeny. How many would you like? Personally I am only comfortable with even numbers if we can manage it."

"Well, anything more than one and less than five is ok with me."

It was sheer bliss for both of them right now. They were together, they were clean. They were discussing a future but there were some lingering questions about the past. Christine had specifically asked the guards to not tell her about Sheldon's love life. She didn't want to be distracted if he had moved on and she didn't want to be drawn back prematurely if he hadn't. She just needed to love him and let that be enough. So neither was sure if the other had someone else while they had been gone. Yes, it was established they would be getting married, but jealousy does tend to rear its head even at the happiest of times. Christine explained this to Sheldon.

"I told you before, I am yours. As much as a few advised that I should attempt to move on that was simply not going to happen."

She was relieved. "I didn't either." And at that Sheldon let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and decided to move on to the more practical matters.

"So about your ring—"

She cut him off. "We'll figure that part out later ok honey? For now let's get cracking on those grandkids our parents want so badly."

There was no arguing with that.

-T—B—B—T—

Two months ago Penny had quit her job at The Cheesecake Factory once shooting on that scifi movie had begun. So, the Tuesday evening routine had been altered to burger night in the Cooper residence, using the indoor grill Sheldon had installed… owning the building had unexpected benefits.

Everyone moved over from 4B to 4A for dinner but conversation had come to a standstill as everyone watched Christine and Sheldon cooking side by side, instantly readopting a partnership in the kitchen.

"They are just taking this all so well. Its been months! I don't know how to adjust to this." Raj informed the group honestly. A few hours ago they had been ready for an intervention for Sheldon and now he and the woman of his dreams were making everyone's burgers to order.

Christine had heard the comment from Raj and was sure it was shocking to all of them. First she was gone, then she was engaged.

"Hey guys," she carried half the plates over. "I really need to apologize to all of you. Especially you Raj, I know you saw me with the syringe."

She knew that this part was going to be the most awkward of any. Sheldon would forgive her in time; he seemed to have already almost completed that. But these guys she hurt in a totally different way. Not only did they have to deal with their own issues about her gone but they had to deal with taking care of Sheldon. One of the guards had told her that Raj seemed to be taking it the hardest and they decided they needed to intervene at one point, claiming to be from an agency that was funding his research grant, to kick him in the ass and get him moving on with his work again. That seemed to have worked, but she still felt guilty about it.

After no one said anything for a few minutes Sheldon decided to interject. "Please don't make her feel worse about this. Can any of us say that we wouldn't have tried to follow her or argue with her about leaving?"

Everyone dropped their gaze. In one way or another no one felt like they could handle all of this just yet. Sheldon easily adapted back, but then again he hadn't moved on either… he never even made an attempt.

"Christine, I don't want to be mean or anything." Penny finally broke. "And we are glad you are back. Its just going to take time for us, I think. I mean I can speak for myself in saying that I think I need to know everything that happened when you were gone, what you went through. You just have no idea what I imagined all the time!" her voice was beginning to raise. "I kept seeing you dead a thousand ways. And I kept imagining any of us being attacked or you just coming through the door and telling us you are fine but it hadn't happened till now! And you missed my wedding!" she took a calming breath when she noticed the tears building in Christine's eyes. "Sweetie, I just. Just tell me you are alright."

"Well, I really can't say I am ever going to get over some of the things I saw and was subjected to. And if you really want to hear them I _will_ tell you. But honestly, physically I am ok and mentally I am mending. What counts now is that I am back for good and I love you all. And I am so proud at all you guys have done. I kept guards on you this whole time and I _was_ at your wedding Penny. I got a job with the caterer in back so I could poke my head out and see you two tie the knot."

And she nearly burst out into the ceremony to hug them when it came down to it. Her whole family had been there, all enjoying the moment and her man had been standing at the altar as his friend's support… she couldn't get the image of herself up there out of her head and now she knew why. It was gonna be her turn soon.

The phone rang and Sheldon answered. "Hi momma. Who told you?" he paused and held the phone to Christine. "It's for you. Leonard told her you were back."

She sighed audibly. She hadn't been fully prepared for this yet. She had thought about Mrs. Cooper several times over the last few months and how she might be disappointing her. It killed her inside, but she took the call in the other room.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper." She didn't know if she had any right to call her Mary anymore.

"Is Christine your real name? Or would it be Marissa? Or Joanne? Or something else?" pure indignation. Christine hadn't expect much else.

"It's Christine. And before you say anything I am sorry. I am sorry Sheldon was so fragile. I am sorry I never told you the truth. But I am not sorry I left because it saved him a world of hurt. And I am most certainly not sorry I am marrying him."

"Am I going to have to worry about my grandbabies becoming spies like your father made you?"

"Oh heavens no!" she rushed out. "I am _never_ letting my kids get sucked into this life and I don't care what I have to do to prevent it. And I do want kids, we just discussed it today."

Mary was quiet on the line for a few minutes, so quiet Christine had to check the display to see if they were still connected. She just didn't know whether to be relieved that the woman was home or angry or ecstatic that her son was getting married. Finally, she let worry take her. "And your father? What is he like?"

Ah, where things get tricky. "To be honest, I don't think even he knows what he's like. He's been stuck for ten years just watching over me from afar to make sure I stay safe. So, I guess he is protective like I am and strong. But he has little personality of his own right now. And I think we both need counseling after everything we went through."

Once again, Mary was silent. Sheldon had told her about Christine two weeks after she had left and that was only because Mary had tried to get in touch with her every day and there were no answers back. She prayed and prayed all these months that the girl was ok. She prayed she would have her as a daughter but the sudden onset of their engagement worried her, it was going to be hard to switch off the worry.

"Well, I tell ya dear. I always hoped you would come back. Now you call me momma and you get yourself some help. And you get my boy to git ta Galveston soon ya hear me? I wanna meet your daddy and I wanna get to see that face ag'in."

"Thank you momma. I love you, I hope you know that."

"I do sweetie. And I love ya too. Now, I won't be lecturin' ya on 'bout any of them premaritals." Christine rolled her eyes. "But I will tell ya that I never expected the day my smart one would get married. So I wanna see that weddin' out here."

"I'll tell Sheldon that. And we'll come out soon. I promise."

She hung up and looked at the phone for a few minutes to gather herself. That had gone much better than expected. She wasn't in the clear yet, with anyone, but at least she didn't have to be terrified like she had been earlier in the night.

That morning she and her father had been near the border in Mexico, engaged in firefight. The last group that was against her had been the very drug gang that she and Sheldon had to run from after that club. And she almost died again, this time it was only the fact that her father had had the opportunity to rig some of their guns so that they would back fire that had saved her from another potentially fatal wound. She had almost died from the one to her pelvis and she almost lost her chance at a future with children. Luck had certainly been on her side, and unlike Sheldon she did believe in God. Perhaps Mary had been praying for her.

"Shelly, sweetie." She called once she returned to the living room. "Your mom wants us to go to Texas soon, and she wants the wedding out there."

"No!" he stomped his foot. Great, this was just going to get complicated, wasn't it? "I want to get married here!"

Wonderful. Post-spy life was already getting difficult.

-T—B—B—T—

"So what name are you going by these days?" she asked him as she spoke into her magazine, knowing the man just a few years younger than herself on the other side of the bench could hear every word.

"You know I can't tell you that Margaret. Do you have the drop?" He wished more than anything he could just look at her once, just once. It had been over ten years since he could speak to her as anything other than his handler, a stranger, a woman on a bench.

"I left it where I always do. Keep safe dearest. Eyes are still on you."

"And I suspect eyes will never leave?"

"Correct. Keep her happy dearest. We _will_ need her again." And with that she stood to leave, but not before noticing that he spotted a target and was already making his way out the door to follow.

-T—B—B—T—

"Hey daddy! You want some breakfast?" Christine had spent her first night over in 4A and was pleasantly surprised that Sheldon kept her favorite yogurt in stock… it was perfect for a spy diet but she decided to let herself enjoy oatmeal day with Sheldon's altered schedule. They were currently sitting at the island when her father knocked.

"Sure sweetheart."

"Wow." She was stunned. "I haven't heard you call me that since I was three."

"Well," he shrugged, "I gotta get over worrying about you eventually. You have another man in your life to do that now." He pat Sheldon on the back to keep from feeling guilty that he was still wrapped in a large tangle of lies. "So what have you two been talking about the last few days? I heard you plan to go to Texas soon?"

"Ah, yes… Kevin?" Sheldon wasn't quite sure what social convention dictates you call your former spy future father in law.

"Call me dad, if I may call you son?"

"Alright dad. We wish you to come as well. My mother is insistent on meeting you. And, I hope to make her happy in at least that so that I can try to talk her out of her plan to force us to have the wedding in Texas."

"Why wouldn't you just have it here?"

"Ah see!" Sheldon looked to Christine. "Your father is on my side!"

Sheldon was starting to take a liking to his future father in law, in just that moment. When it came to family things he was most likely to get outnumbered with the way Christine and his mother tended to agree on many things, though of course Christine could still pull rank on the other women in his life as a buffer. In fact, she had to do that very thing yesterday when Missy called to try to get Sheldon on board with the wedding plans his family had suddenly decided to whip up. Christine politely, but firmly told them she wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet. Sheldon feared she might be bullied into something that wasn't exactly her dream wedding.

"Dad, don't encourage him. And sweetie, please. I am stressed as it is just trying to figure out what to pack for the trip, never mind having to referee problems between our parents!"

Sheldon got off his seat to hug and still her as she hurriedly began a cleaning frenzy in the kitchen. He noticed that when she is upset she tends to clean a lot, which explained why her apartment was always spotless before. "Chrissy, it will be alright. I promise."

"I promise too sweetheart. I'll be on my best behavior." He hated to see her worry, but it is better to be about this than what he still has on his plate. "And if you like, I still have your mother's wedding dress in the vault in Bali."

Christine had begun sobbing slightly into Sheldon's chest but looked up at her father at that moment. "Really?"

"Yes. I never thought I would see the day you would get married. But I know your mother would want to be a part of it."

And for the first time in nearly twenty years Christine launched herself into a hug with her father. "Thank you." Kissing his cheek.

"And," he looked right at Sheldon at this point. "I want to pay for the wedding. I may be open minded about many things but tradition is not one of them."

Sheldon had been quite taken aback. He had already gone through his finances and tried to set aside a sizable chunk for her engagement ring. They hadn't gotten to go over her finances yet, as she said she had lost track of all the holdings her various aliases held.

"Are you sure dad?" Sheldon asked. "We couldn't possibly subject you to hardship."

Sternly, Kevin put his foot down. "Now son, how on earth do you think my daughter has so much money of her own? I am all set, in that department." And still earning, but he couldn't say that part aloud. "And sweetheart. You just have whatever wedding you want. Here, Texas, back with your friends in Timbuktu (who I bet miss you, by the way). I want the best for my little girl."

"Thank you so much daddy!"

"I owe it to you."

No one said it aloud, but everyone knew she thought it.

'_Yes, you do.'_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: still working out some of the details as to how this will go, but I think this chapter has set up some stuff. Hopefully you like it! Please review!

I do not own the Big Bang Theory, and if I did Sheldon and Amy wouldn't be together anymore.

* * *

><p>"I won't be having any of that fornicatin' in my house Shelly!" Mary informed her son as he attempted to carry Christine's bags into his old room. "She will be sharin' Missy's old room while you're here."<p>

She was adamant on this point. She wasn't dumb, she knew Christine and Sheldon were most likely sleeping with one another. And in her own way she was glad for it. She didn't think the boy would ever let anyone touch him that way. But, she certainly worried about what the good Lord thought on it. And she wasn't going to be letting anything happen under her roof.

"But momma."

"Shelly." She warned.

"It's alright sweetie. It would be nice to get to know Missy. I only ever talked to her on skype. It'll be like sisters at a sleepover." Not that she ever had a sister, or a sleep over for that matter.

"Exactly! Come on Shelly, let me get to know 'er."

He was going to put up a fight, he didn't want to spend a whole two weeks without Christine beside him. He didn't think he could make it, they were still making up for lost time. But, he did notice Christine's little wink to Missy. Oh, so Christine can even scheme in normal life. Good.

"Alright then. Momma, will you show Christine's father to the guest room?"

"Well, I'd be honored." She grabbed Kevin's elbow to show him to the downstairs guest room which was next to her room while the 'kids' went to their rooms upstairs.

"So, Mary is it?" This woman seemed nothing like her son. Other than the slight accent the boy hardly seemed like anything from the state. Then again, he was certainly unique in any light.

"Yes. Kevin?"

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality." He threw his suit case on the bed, thankful to his daughter that she helped him shop.

"Well, we will be family soon. And speakin' of which." She closed the door behind her. "I don't know what to do. You were a spy, can you help me figure out a good lie?"

Well, that was totally different than what he expected from a woman of God. "What's the lie?"

"Well, I don't want to worry Shelly. Really, it's Meemaw that doesn't want to worry him. She's been gettin' a little sick and we want the weddin' here because her doctor told her no long distance travel. There's nothing more she wants than to see those two jump the broom."

Meemaw's heart had been starting to become a problem about three months ago. She had a heart attack and only Missy knew, of all the grandchildren, and that was because they had been shopping at the time. Meemaw and Missy knew about the spy situation too, although George Jr. was left clear in the dark about the woman's existence until Leonard's call to the house explaining that Christine was there and Sheldon proposed.

"I think between us we can figure something out. But, I warn you. My daughter is awfully good at breaking down lies and she's a doctor herself."

"She is? I thought she was a psychologist?"

"Among other things, yes. Anyhow, she won't keep anymore secrets from Sheldon I don't think."

"Well, I guess I should be relieved at that." Though, she was disappointed. She didn't want Sheldon to be worried about Meemaw, the boy just finally got some happiness.

"So, I say we just try to convince them subtly that out here would be the best. Maybe make it easy for her, have plans in order and ready to present. She likes efficiency and if Christine makes the decision on her own, Sheldon will go along with it. He just wants her to have the wedding she always wanted. Though to be honest, she never even dreamed of one as a little girl. It was always 'daddy, such and such spy stuff' or 'look! I repaired the carotid artery by blah blah blah'. I can't tell you how many bananas we went through with her just trying to practice sutures at five years old."

Mary laughed. _This_ she could relate to. "Yeah, raising Shelly was pretty much the same. Death rays and Christmas lists with yellow cake uranium. I don't know how I raised that boy."

Kevin took a minute to think that over. "Funny, had he been my son he probably would have gotten that yellow cake uranium too."

She tried not to think about that. "Well, I'm glad I have you on my side." Because this guy is terrifying.

"As am I." Because frankly, she's pretty damn terrifying herself.

-T—B—B—T—

"Hey there Shelly!" George Jr. picked him up in a bear hug. "Where's the future little Mrs.?"

Sheldon really did not like his brother. He was rough and tumble, overly affectionate to beautiful women and didn't quite have all the lights on upstairs. "This is my fiancé Christine."

Wow. That was all George could think, other than '_how did Shelly ever snag such a babe? She pregnant?'_ He kissed her hands, laying on the southern gentleman charm a little too thickly for Christine's tastes. "It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely creature."

She withdrew her hands, clearly not impressed. "It is my pleasure as well. It will be nice to have a brother again." And _brother_ needs to be made perfectly clear. Particularly since George undressed her at least three times with his eyes thus far.

Sheldon really did not like that. "I am a lucky man, this is true." Sheldon said rather proudly as he possessivey wrapped an arm around Christine. "I almost believe in coincidence or fate—almost, that of all the people I fell in love with was perhaps one of the few people on earth with the same IQ as myself."

That snapped George out of his sizing up of Christine. "Really?"

"Yes. Of course. And she can kick your ass in half a second, so watch yourself." That was certainly a bonus of Christine being here with him, he would never have to deal with his brother's version of attention (brotherly beatings) again. And, it helped Sheldon's jealous tendencies that Christine wouldn't let George get away with it.

'_Sure, this little lady could hardly life a bag of potatoes_', George was convinced. "Oh really? Well, let's just see about that. Put 'em up sis." He put his hands up like a boxer, playfully.

"Uhg." Christine rolled her eyes and in one shot reached out, grabbed him under the arm pit and tossed him over her shoulder with no real effort. He landed just a few inches shy of the glass coffee table. "Please George, I would really prefer if you don't challenge me again. I am rather fond of the décor in here and would prefer your mother not be mad if we break anything."

George tried to straighten himself out. What. The. Hell. "Yeah, uh. Alright." He was dazed, visibly dazed. "Could you teach me how to do that?"

Christine and Sheldon shared a look. He knew it reminded her of the spy lessons she had to teach everyone, but with all the bar fights George got involved in a little self-defense might do him a world of good. He just got out of the hospital two weeks ago after the last time, and that one really hadn't been his fault.

"Fine. But you have to promise you will leave Shelly alone. If I find you use anything against him you will not want to deal with me."

Now he understood his mother's warnings. She told him not to cross Sheldon ever again because the boy finally found his own advocate. "I promise."

"Good." The couple said in unison.

-T—B—B—T-

"So wait a minute. You never thought about your dream weddin' or anythin' like that as a little girl? Even when playing barbies?"

"Well, actually I never had barbies. I asked for one once but was given a G.I. Jane and three sets of fatigues instead."

'_Lord Jesus.'_ Missy turned her attention back to the ten bridal magazine spread across the dining table. Christine was a girly girl in lots of ways but also tended to be so much like Shelly sometimes. A strange childhood, odd preferences for foods and certain routines. And yet, she would try anything at least once. It was an odd combination of a personality that Missy found she rather liked. Being the only girl had made things hard for her growing up, especially with the super genius twin brother and the idiot older brother always getting in trouble. It was nice to think she could have a sister soon. And it was nice that the girl was allowing them all so much input in her wedding, or rather allowing them to force it on her.

Christine was only too happy to let the women help. Yes, she was getting overwhelmed by all the planning, but she had made the decision with Sheldon on the plane that they would try to have the wedding as soon as humanly possible and that after getting to know Missy more, she would ask her to be her maid of honor.

And it was nice to have fellow women to help. She had informed them that her father had her mother's wedding dress shipped out to Texas, and should arrive tomorrow, so that the Cooper women could get a good look at it. And, Christine had decided she wanted something small. Just family, mutual friends, a select few from the university and an allowance of ten people for his mother to pick from her church… a large concession on their part.

Really, she would be happy to just go and get it over with in Vegas or something. But, she did want it to be special. She's only ever gonna get one wedding, she just didn't expect the Cooper women to throw a bundle of plans on her the first night in Texas. Even with all their help, she was starting to feel cornered.

She looked over at Sheldon, shooting him a look of 'please, help me'. But she knew he was scared out of his mind looking over all the details the Cooper women had already planned out. They certainly were trying to push Texas on them, and the fact that they could get the church and country club and just about everything on extremely short notice _was_ appealing Christine. She just wasn't sure if she was willing to give into the Cooper women just yet.

Sheldon really couldn't stand to watch his bride being pressured by his female family members but there was no chance in hell he was going to try to stand up to the full force of the three of them all wrapped up in thoughts of puffy dresses and words like 'favors' and 'color palletes'. He decided to work his way to Kevin's room and ask if he wanted to visit the comic book store in Galveston with him… he remembered that the detective comics #27 had once been his.

As he lifted his hand to knock on the door his Vulcan hearing picked up on something he never intended to listen in on. It was one side of a telephone conversation.

"The drop is tonight. I need back up and I need it now."

Uh. Oh. Sheldon's mind scrambled to rationalize anything that could be about. He couldn't, just couldn't still be in the spy business. Maybe it was just something secret for the wedding. Or maybe it was something for Christine's birthday that was coming up. That _had_ to be it.

He waited a moment and decided to knock anyhow. If something was going on it might be good to have Kevin on his feet, and if not then he deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey, son. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I have been thinking that I would really like to escape the house for a while. Would you like to go to the comic book store? I have to try to find some things to go with the décor for Christine's birthday party."

-T—B—B—T—

George decided to tag along with Sheldon and Kevin to get out of the firestorm that was his sister's obsessing over every little detail of the wedding she was pushing on Sheldon. He wasn't quite sure if this was normal female behavior or that Missy wasn't quite happy that she hadn't gotten her own wedding yet. But either way, he had to get out of there before being roped into modeling a tuxedo or something.

But, as much as he was freaked out by that and the fact that Christine is a crazy bad ass, her father was even stranger. He used to joke about Sheldon being crazy but this guy was so hyper aware of his surroundings as they pulled into the shopping center that he wondered what branch of the military he had been in and asked as much.

"I've been in various law enforcement agencies over the years. I suppose this is just habit."

Kevin was aware that he really needed to watch himself. While he wouldn't look out of place in a bar or public setting, when it came to family and intimate relationships he stuck out like a sore thumb.

George decided to go to the sporting goods store while Sheldon and Kevin went to the comic book store as planned. The two agreed on various comics and Sheldon even conceded the point on one of the selections Kevin made, though grudgingly, of course.

It was pretty easy going for most of the evening as they shopped and Sheldon picked out a few comics that he thought Christine might appreciate. But he couldn't help but worry about what he heard earlier in the night. He could ask. He could share his worry with his fiancé. He probably should tell her what he heard. But what if it is nothing? Or maybe just part of the regular government job that they were both still to have? There was something about counterterrorism in the explanation there somewhere. He debated with himself while discussing the current state of his Robin collection. Finally, he decided he would just ask him straight out but was a little relieved when he didn't get the chance but instead Kevin began discussing plans for Christine's birthday.

"So Sheldon, what do you have in mind for Christine's party?" It had been eighteen years since he was last at one of her parties. He wasn't even sure if she had one since her mother died.

"I have arranged for all of our friends to come out at the end of this week and surprise her early." And he arranged for a little surprise as well, but that was a big secret.

"I really think she will like it Sheldon. It seems you are the only person who has done anything for her in years." And as her father, he was ashamed of that but happy his daughter had a good man in her life.

He was really starting to take a shine to Sheldon. It almost made him all the guiltier about what he was going to have to do. And it was certainly going to be a challenge to do it while he was stuck with constant company during the visit to Texas.

"I think so too. Christine always tends to be happy with anything so long as there is thought behind it. And so long as everything for them past is _gone_ then I think she will be happy no matter what we do."

On the last sentence, Sheldon sent a pointed look at his future father in law. He might be entirely wrong about what he overheard, but the slightly guilty look he got back was cause for concern.

-T—B—B—T—

They were going to have to learn how to be quiet. Christine was able to easily slide out of Missy's bedroom and down to Sheldon's without detection. But when getting into bed, she and Sheldon were anything other than discrete.

She couldn't help that every time those lips locked around her areolas she felt half way to peaking. It was Sheldon's fault. Definitely his fault that he got so good at teasing her and making her whole body just crave him that when she started moaning she had no choice but to shove a clean sock in her mouth to keep from crying out loud.

"Christine." Sheldon whispered. He couldn't be sure if she was stifling screams of pleasure or pain. "Are you alright honey?"

Christine could do nothing but nod desperately and pin him back to the bed. She just needed him, all of him and right now. Play time was over.

Oh lord if he didn't stop this now there was no way they wouldn't get caught tonight. The springs were already squeaking and she hadn't even gotten his underwear off yet. He was actually relieved at the knock on the door.

"Hey, you two." George whispered as he and Missy were giggling like school children and shielding their eyes as they tiptoed in the room. For once Sheldon was impressed at their thoughtfulness, even if he had suspicions that George might have been peaking at Christine who was in a hurry to cover up in her robe.

"You are so gonna get caught if you do it in here. Shelly, we never told you about this when we were younger because you could never lie. But we had fixed up a room in the old shed when we were teenagers so we could bring our boyfriends and girlfriends out there. You might wanna use it." Missy was trying to reign in both her laughter and delight. For once, Shelly was being a bad boy and according to the girl talk she had with Christine he was doing that a whole lot these days.

"Oh thank God." Christine stood and hugged the two as she waited for Sheldon to get his robe on. "There is only so much a sock can conceal with my screaming."

Sheldon followed her out of the room with a spring in his step knowing he was going to get to let loose. It was one of the few times he enjoyed having siblings.

George pulled him aside just before he left. "And brother, damn that girl is fine." It was only out of thanks to his brother for giving a viable alternative to shoving more socks in both their mouths that he said nothing and continued on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A little smut in here, so rated M I guess.

Please review! I would really like your feed back. And to make it interesting, the first two reviewers get to have something of their choosing worked into the story... I will PM you after your review is received.

I do not own the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>"I am really going to have to thank Missy and George at breakfast." Christine whispered to Sheldon as she guided him back into the house after a long romp in the shed outback.<p>

That was a plus to dating a spy, she knew that around the edge of the floors, where the wall supports the structure, have less squeaking which is great for sneaking back in just before dawn. The downside though, is that for the last three nights they would sneak in and Sheldon would have to try to distract her from seeing what Sheldon saw—her father sneaking in through the front door.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was trying to hide that from her. Was he protecting his future father in law or his future wife? The dishonesty was really getting to him, so much so that he could hardly manage to pull a straight, tick free, face when he kissed Christine goodnight in front of Missy's bedroom door.

That also just plain sucked. He wanted to fall asleep beside her, but all they could really manage was a few hours in the shed or risk Mary catching them together in the morning. Neither wanted that. So they had set into a little routine. They would retire to their assigned rooms. Missy would act as a potential distraction downstairs in case Mary was still up while the two snuck out. They would make passionate love out back (which was not a good enough place for his mate—in his opinion) and sleep a few hours cuddled on the tiny cot before coming back in and getting another hour or so of sleep before everyone had to have breakfast and go on with the day.

But two more things were part of this routine. The first being that the Cooper women continued to push the wedding plans to Texas, even Meemaw did on her phone calls. And Sheldon was sure that would only get more intense when she came today and stayed the rest of their visit. He wished he knew why it was so important to them. He had envisioned the wedding back at home, but there efforts were even starting to get to him.

The second part of the routine involved a large disruption in Sheldon's circadian rhythms as Sheldon stared at his ceiling each morning trying to decipher the little bits of suspicious behavior he has witnessed in Kevin. Alone, nothing really stood to be too suspicious. But there was the sneaking out all three nights, the overheard comments on the phone. And that woman!

For two days in a row Kevin had joined the family outings to the mall, local attractions, a dive bar with line dancing. And for each of those two nights he noticed Kevin stalk off somewhere. The first night he thought nothing of it, but the second night (after hearing another suspicious call) he decided to follow. What he saw made him really question his trust in his future father in law. There he sat, on a bench in the mall talking into one of his purchases as a woman next to him did the same. It was obvious, if you were looking for it, that they were engaged in conversation. He had wanted to grab Christine and show her this, but she was on the other side of the mall getting some lingerie (which was exciting to think about) and he wasn't sure if there was reason to worry. The only words he could read on their lips were 'plot', 'drop', and 'need her'. It wasn't enough to make out what was going on, but it made his stomach knot in anxiety.

It had now been an hour since he kissed Christine goodnight. His guilt was obvious even to himself. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to be in a bad place with her father. What could he do? Should he tell her? Should he say something to Kevin first?

It took another ten minutes of tossing and turning for him to come to a conclusion. He needed to tell someone he could trust and who could guide him. He needed Leonard.

"Hey buddy, its kinda early. What's wrong?" Leonard answered right away after Penny handed him his cell. Both he and Penny had been worried about how things would be going in Texas.

"I have a real problem Leonard."

"Are things going that badly with the family?" Sure, it would be weird, but it had seemed to be going well the other day when they all talked briefly on Skype.

"It's just—I think Christine's father might still be… _in_."

"Oh. Shit." Leonard sat back hard on the bed. This was the last thing he wanted to hear, well at least it didn't seem like Christine was part of it. At his expression, Penny sidled up to the receiver too; needing to hear what was going on.

"And if he is, it will kill Christine. She still hasn't really forgiven him for before. I don't know for sure. It's just, he's sneaking around and there was this woman and there's these strange calls. What do I do? Do I tell Christine?"

Leonard and Penny shared a look before she finally took the phone. "Hey, it's Penny. Look, I think you should try to just keep your eyes open until you get home from Texas. You don't seem sure on this, right?"

"It could potentially all just be part of his other duties for the government, which Christine is fine with." He conceded the point, perhaps he was just over worrying.

"Then just keep an eye open and if things get stranger, confront him first. Give him the chance to come clean and if not, then tell Christine. But don't lie to her. If you know anything outright or really get solid evidence of something, tell her."

Sheldon took a few minutes to think that over. He could be over reacting. It really all _could_ be part of their other duties. Even Christine had to run off during a shopping trip with his mother to covertly get orders. Perhaps that is all this is.

"Alright. Thank you, Penny."

Wow, genuine gratitude. "You're welcome sweetie. And don't worry about the party. We have everything on our end all set. Bernie even got cleared to fly by her doctor."

"Oh good!" Sheesh, he had been so worried he nearly forgot about party planning. There was so much to do, a birthday and a surprise. "I am a little nervous."

"Don't be sweetie!" she and Leonard both chuckled on their end of the line. "She already said yes, that's the hard party."

"Yes, but she deserves the best."

-T—B—B—T—

"Hello Meemaw!" Christine and Sheldon cried in unison as the older woman pulled up in front of Mary's house.

"Why hello there Moonpie!" she crushed him in a hug before doing the same to Christine. "Now what name can I call you hunny? How about sugarplum or sweetcakes?"

Christine could tell right away something was amiss with Meemaw. She usually had real energy, a lot of spunk. But even in her usually chipper greeting something was missing that was once there. She decided not to say anything to Sheldon until she was sure of her suspicions. "Whatever you like Meemaw. I don't think anyone called me sugar plum before."

"Well then that's what we'll have to call ya now isn't it?" She pat Christine's cheek affectionately and pulled her in for another hug to hide her whisper. "Now I know all about that business there. Don't you worry your head over it, ok? You're still my future grandbaby if I have anythin' to say on it."

Christine pulled away with a large smile. She knew that Mary was still a little weary of her as much as she tried to be accepting and understanding. But Meemaw just took back to her as quickly as Sheldon had. Between them, and George who was clueless in more ways than one, she was really starting to feel like part of the family.

Speak of the devil, George slapped her a little too forcefully on the back as everyone re-entered the house. "Hey there sis! Its Friday, you comin' to the high school football game ton't?"

"Oh Lord, George." Sheldon interjected with a roll of his eyes. "Please don't subject us to watching men run at each other forcefully for possession of a ball."

"Actually sweetie," Christine wrapped an arm around his back once he put Meemaw's luggage down and looked into his eyes with a puppy version of her own. "I've never seen American Football. It might be nice to try it."

Uhg, puppy eyes. Sheldon found himself wondering if there was some biological reason that the expression made men simply melt to the desires of their women. Whatever the cause, it was working. George dropped in before he could reply.

"Seriously sis? How can you go without learning a little football?"

"I only spent a total of nine months stateside between the ages of 11 months and 9 years old. I had little exposure. In fact, the only thing I know about the game is some random rule Sheldon taught me during Jeopardy about intentional grounding from the end zone resulting in an automatic 2 point safety." She shrugged, it had surprised her that Sheldon knew the sport, but then again he knew everything.

She turned back to Sheldon. "Please sweetie? Can we go?"

He nearly threw a fit at himself. George's interruption had given him the time to recover his own will but she turned the puppy eyes back on and he was lost in a sigh. "Very well."

"Yay! Thank you sweetie!" she jumped up kissing him and hanging on his neck.

"Anything for you honey." And the scary part of that statement was how true it rang once he said it.

"What about you momma? Meemaw? Gonna join us all and Missy tonight?"

Meemaw usually went to the games whenever she was in town. She really enjoyed the competition and the fresh air of spectating from the bleachers. But she knew her health would prohibit it tonight. "No thank you sugarplum. I am a little tired from my journey. But you tell me all about it when you get back."

Christine hid her concern at that. Meemaw really did look done in, more so from the hour drive here than from her plane ride when she had visited Pasadena almost a year ago. Something was definitely up. She would look into it more, but for now she had to let Missy dress her in the town's colors for the game.

-T—B—B—T—

George had taken it upon himself to explain most of the rules of football to Christine from their seat in the stands. At first she was a little confused by some of it, George kept dropping lingo without explanation, but of course Sheldon picked up the slack. It was half way through the first quarter when she starting making full sense of it and from that point on she was a mega fan.

"Go, Go. Go!" she yelled, becoming the most vocal on the team. "Come on guys, cheer them on!" she urged on to the crowd behind her.

The cheer leaders loved her. She joined in on all the audience participation and was really into the game, and it didn't mean much for the season at all. The beagles where currently in last place in the division.

"Hey girl! Come on down here!" the cheer coach called. "We need some o' that there spunk!"

Christine was flattered and just a tad embarrassed. Here she was, a grown woman, just discovering the fun of competitive sports. She looked to Sheldon who was covering his head in mock embarrassment, but she could see the little pride at the edges of his smirk.

She ran down the bleachers. "What can I do?"

"Where did you cheer?" the coach asked.

"Oh, I've never even been to a game before."

"Wow." Coach was amazed. She looked to the girls. "Get her some pom poms!"

Next anyone knew, it was half time and Christine was leading the cheers to the band's performance.

She was exhilarating to watch. Sheldon couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was doing splits and acrobatics with the young girls but so unbelievably a woman. She seemed so in love with the experience, but that shouldn't have surprised him. Its new. She loves anything new. And she was really loving this.

She was athletic, and she was enchanting, even getting many of the other older women of the crowd to join on the side lines. By the fourth quarter every woman there, including Missy, was down there cheering the boys along. It may or may not have contributed to the sudden spike in the score, the beagles now leading by 20 points.

"Brother, that girl is crazy." George shook his head in approval.

"She is. But as a psychologist she says we are all crazy, just a little."

"So that's what she does?" George asked over the cheers of the crowd _who do we love? The Beagles!_

"Among other things. She has more degrees than I do." And he was proud of that. Sure, most of her education was in the humanities (and these were her real strength) but he could see just how useful that had all been for her to study under the circumstances.

"Woo. Bro. You are so far gone." For once George felt like he actually had a brother, a real man. Growing up Sheldon was always too evolved for anything like this but as he watched Sheldon speak about his future wife, he could see it. The boy was beyond infatuation, or even love. These two were as close to made for one another as could get. Christine was incredibly odd and impressive, especially her fighting skills he saw rise a few times.

"Gone where?" Sheldon was only half paying attention. His fiancé was teaching some of the women little fighting skills to mimic for their next big cheer to take place during the impending turn over.

"Exactly. So how you end up with her anyway? She isn't pregnant is she? And if she is, is it yours?"

Sheldon scoffed, his attention now fully on his brother. "For your information, Christine is not pregnant and if she was it would certainly be mine. I am the only man she has had, and I know that for a _fact._"

"Shit!" damn, that was surprising. "She gave it up to you? Not too often you find a woman still intact these days."

Sheldon tried not to be offended by the bluntness of the statement. "This is true. But Christine is unlike any other woman. And I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to peak at her when you think I am not looking."

Crap, caught. "Alright. She's just hot. I mean not even like slutty hot, she's beautiful. Did I tell you that I had started painting in jail a few years ago? I have been taking classes and she's just so pleasing to the eye. Do you think she would ever let me paint her? Or the two of you together? Maybe a wedding portrait? I'm getting pretty good."

"So long as it is not a nude, I think we would both enjoy that." And he was surprised to hear of his brother trying to advance himself. Art was never something he expected to come from him, but perhaps things change.

"Hey there cutie!" Christine purred as she sat herself across Sheldon's lap and laid a big kiss on him. "I embarrass you down there?"

"On the contrary, you were magnificent, as always. So you like football then?"

"I suppose I do, but I had enough for tonight." She pulled herself closer to Sheldon's ear to whisper. "Wanna take me home and make sure I wash in the correct order?"

Sheldon didn't take more than half a second, turning to George. "Get the car."

-T—B—B—T—

"What's going on in that sexy head of yours?" Christine asked as she traced imaginary lines across Sheldon's bare chest. She had been impressed, at some point during the day he had managed to get a large air mattress on a platform into their little love shack behind the house, which meant tonight they could cuddle and sleep a lot more comfortably.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing!" Even to his own ears he sounded guilty. Damn, if he didn't watch himself she was going to figure out both the party plans and that he is worried about her dad.

"Now come on. Every time I mention plans for the weekend or ask what you want to do for my birthday you get all flustered. Are you planning something?"

She was delighting in the little uncomfortable ticks of his face. He was always too sweet to her. Planning incredible dates, making her comfortable for their love making, giving her incredibly thoughtful gifts. It was an endearing part of his personality that his other friends told her they had only ever scratched the surface of. When it came to Sheldon and kindness and thoughtfulness for another it was almost entirely consumed in efforts to please her. And that was as scary as it was incredible. Her whole life she would sometimes lay in bed and wonder if she would ever find her prince charming and she did, inside a six foot-four inch physicist who was constantly wrapped up in routine.

She loved him. Simply, terribly, and fully. And their nights together were never quite the same.

"Please stop trying to figure it out." He pleaded. He didn't want her to ruin her own surprise.

"Just a little hint?"

Sheldon hated and loved that she could recognize he was hiding something. But, by her tone on the last question he realized she didn't seem worried. She seemed excited, impatient for what he would surprise her with next. This was about the party she didn't know about. Thank the Lord he doesn't believe in! She didn't suspect anything about her father!

"Well, all I can say is be sure to dress nicely for tomorrow night. I have something special in mind."

She launched herself on top of him excitedly. "You spoil me, you know that?" she asked as she trailed kisses along his chest, belly and pelvic bones.

"ugghhhfg" he mumbled out, entirely forgetting what they were talking about as she teased his growing length in and out of her mouth.

"So, you like that don't you?"

He couldn't even mumble anymore, just desperately nod in silent reply. Her lips were locked around him, twisting and turning his shaft as her tongue attacked every inch of his sensitive flesh.

"shhh." She cooed as he began moaning and she took him out between her lips, now climbing on top of him.

"Oh no you don't." he snapped as he whipped them over, she now pinned to the give of the air mattress. "Say it."

"Say what?" she coyly asked. As if she didn't know exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Say it!" he demanded as he toyed with her nipples between his fingers, lowering his body in preparation to orally mimic her previous actions in her most sensitive spots.

It was intense. He hadn't done this yet but he long wanted to. He loved her scent, her taste, the way her body responded by instantly opening to his touch. He licked her, sucked her, traced around her folds and the most sensitive points with his tongue. It wasn't long before she almost got there, before she almost came. Right before she did he commanded once more. "Say it!"

"Take me!" she screeched as her whole body arched in response, little fireworks going off behind her eyes as he did just that and plunged into her.

"Oh God! More, Sheldon. More!" she begged, literally begged. He was buried into her to the hilt, entirely filling her. And she needed more of him. She need everything he could give and it drove him wild to know she was yet again almost to the verge of ecstasy and he was the man to bring her there.

"Getting a little greedy now aren't we?" he breathed into her ear as he adjusted to spooning behind her so that he had hands free to massage her breasts and hit that sweet spot of her slit with the other.

"Yes. Oh dear God! Sheldon you're driving me crazy." She was somewhere between moaning and a dream world.

"Good. Now you know how you make me feel." He bit down on the juncture of where he neck meets her shoulders, a little spot he found days ago. He would bite and then make it better with little kisses and licking nibbles. It was good she usually chose to wear her hair down as marks could be seen in several small spots.

She was quivering in his arms, entirely helpless to the sensations he sent coursing through her. She could feel him building too. He always got off on her doing just that.

"Sheldon." She breathed in ragged tones. "Sheldon, im gonna, im gonna—" she came wildly, her walls tightening around him causing him to jet into her as well.

They rode the wave together and collapsed towards sleep with him still inside.

"I will never get enough of that." She whispered softly, almost out for the night.

"Nor will I."

* * *

><p>Next up: the party and Sheldon's surprise. Later chapters... a little drama.<p> 


End file.
